For the production of a prosthesis it has heretofore been generally customary for a dentist to take a manual impression of the bite, by which he determines, without the aid of instruments, the association between the lower jaw and the upper jaw. A template with wax occlusal guides is made in the toothless mouth of the patient, the guides representing the two rows of teeth. For the manufacture of the prosthesis, the two templates are fastened to the upper and lower model supports, respectively, of an articulator in a dental laboratory. In most cases these articulators are so-called average value articulators with which the plane of the bite is determined.
The object of the present invention is to so improve a device of the aforementioned type that a prosthesis which is adapted to the individual patient and is designed to conform to his particular bite plane, can be produced by means which are relatively simple and easy to handle.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment thereof.